This invention relates to dispensers for metering a chemical solution, and more particularly to the packaging, dissolving and dispensing of a controlled dose of regenerant chemical for a filter that removes iron from water.
It is sometimes necessary for homeowners to use chemicals which are expensive, odorous or staining. For example, people who use manganese zeolite or greensand filters to remove iron from their home water supply must periodically regenerate the filter material with an acqueous solution of potassium permanganate. Neither the regenerant solution nor the dry chemical from which it is made should be permitted to leak or escape from the system in which it is used. Yet prior iron removal systems required the user to measure, dispense or in other ways handle the regenerant chemical. This inevitably resulted in spilling of the chemical or in an improper chemical dosage being used to regenerate the iron filter.